Female Fart Club
by Kirino Imouto Lover
Summary: Pokegirls love to fart, and Misty invites Ash with a trick saying a girlfriend of hers is interested in him, when in actuality she wants to make him smell four odors.
1. Misty

**The "Let's All Fart on Ash" Club**

**Chapter One: Misty**

_Gotta kiss em all, gotta kiss em all,_

_Gotta kiss em all, girls butts!_

Misty was watching her favorite anime, with that song tune as the opening. It was about a bunch of girls who farted on a guy that annoyed them.

She eagerly cheered on Behtany and Emma, characters in the show, who corned Dillan and forced him to sniff their gas.

At the commercial break, Misty went to heat up her chicken nuggets, when what flashed on the screen stopped her.

"Is there a boy who annoys you? Want to fart on him likethe Gas Gal Brigade? Then start getting Extra Stinky Eggbread and Bacon from your local grocery store! These products will make you fart so much, you will i need /i to force a guy to smell it! For every four packages of Extra Stinky products you buy, you get two free. No coupon required."

Misty couldn't believe it. She needed some of that right now. She thought of leaving the house this minute to go there. But she couldn't miss this episode. And she had to think of a boy to release on anyway.

Perhaps the show would give her an idea on how to trap…whoever she chose. But first she had to feed her famished belly.

She popped chicken nuggets into the microwave of her apartment, and rushed to reachthe couch soon as she heard the voices of the perky girls giving Dillan a fart bath.

And then, as she chewed on the nuggets, which she dipped in honey before eating, she thought of the one guy she wanted to release on.

Ash Ketchum.

As soon as the episode ended, she rushed out of her apartment to the store, taking the trolley.

Once she arrived, she rushed through the store to the Extra Stinky products and stuffed twelve inher cart, wince based on their deal she'd get four free.

There was an "This only affects girls" sticker on it, which pleased Misty. She checked out then caught a trolley back to near her apartment building.

Then she made a sandwich with the bacon and eggbread, and put a pickle and lettuce on it since the box said it made ordinary food stink worse coming out a girl's anus if eaten in conjuction with the Extra Stinky products.

When she finished the meal, and had a milkshake to wash it down, she decided to call Ash and tell him something that would induce him to meet her.

"I've got a girl who wants to see you," she said on the videophone.

"Where is she? I don't see anyone but you," Ash said.

"I'll bring her. But you need to meet me at the student center, third floor, study room."

"Why?"

"Because it's mid afternoon on a Monday. No one's studying there right now. And she wants it to be secret in case she ends up hating you and it doesn't work out."

"Thanks for the confidence," Ash said, sarcastically.

"Anytime," Misty said.

Ash agreed to meet her in half an hour where she indicated, and she drove the five minutes to campus, parked in the library lot, entered the building and headed along the sidewalk toward the student center after exiting the house of books.

She had to wait so long for Ash, fifteen minutes past the time he agreed on.

"You're late," she snarled at him, when he opened the door. Her butt was giving her intense pains.

"And your friend isn't here. Don't tell me she left."

Misty thought of telling him that the hypothetical "friend" she had mentioned had stormed away, but decided it'd be more fun to lead him on.

"She'll be here soon," Misty said, indicating Ash should sit down.

He did so, and Misty pretended to text her friend while she actually was looking up strategies for how to keep Ash sniffing her farts on the Extra Stinky forums.

Girls were trying out the product just likeher,in secret. One girl was upset that her captive had gotten away and she couldn't get him lassoed back under her butt. Whitney was her name and she had pink hair. She showed a picture of herself releasing gas on the guy, whom she called Morty.

i If anyone finds him, please keep him hostage and tell me, I MUST fart on him again, /i her post read.

Misty did kind of want to help Whitney find her dude, but she took this as a warning to keep Ash from escaping, at all costs.

Even though the anime she loved was fictional, she knew that there was something enjoyable about having a captive and forcing that exact person to smell your gas. She didn't know if Ash would exactly be that person yet, but she hoped it would be.

"When will she get here?" Ash asked, impatiently. "I've got to meet the dudes at dinner in an hour."

"Oh, she's almost here, just five more minutes," Misty said. Though what she really meant was in less than five minutes she would need to fart so much.

A Spearow landed outside the window, and began pecking the glass.

"Those things are annoying," Ash said. "Pikachu and I had a run in with one on our first trail…"

"How is Pikachu anyway?' Misty asked.

"Getting a massage from Professor Juniper. And preparing for a date with Kirin."

"Pikachu has a girlfriend?"

Ash nodded. "It's pretty awesome to see Pokemon get together…"

No wonder Ash was eager to meet a strange girl. Pikachu was getting some. Ash wanted in on the action too, obviously with a human but yeah.

"Well," Misty said, finally, standing up and stretching. "She cancelled."

"Um, what?" Ash said. "Are you saying I came all the way here for nothing?"

"Oh no, you came here for something," Misty said, smiling at him. Then she leapead on the table and stuffed her very short jean shorts in his face, then let out a blast.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Extra Stinky hadn't been kidding! These were so much more malodorous than her typical output. And Ash's face was so comfortable to push her ass into.

But Ash scooted his chair back and jumped up, heading for the door. "Not taking any more of this joke, Misty. It was a bit mean to do that."

"I'm not mean, I'm nice," Misty said.

Ash harrumphed and left the room.

i Oh please butt, release a fart so strong that it'll knock him out before he can get away, I Misty thought, then unleashed.

FFDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Misty started gagging herself as she pirouetted out of the room, hoping that no one would decide to study in that room soon, at first, but then grinning mischievously, she changed her mind and hoped someone i would /i so her gas wouldn't be wasted.

She thrust open the heavy door leading to the stairs and spotted an unconscious Ash laying across them.

Her gas had done it! She had knocked him out.

But she needed to get him back to her apartment without people being suspicious. So she called her closest friends, Dawn and May, who came up with the idea that they should all carry him in a travel sleeping bag and people wouldn't suspect a person was in there.

So long as Ash remained knocked out anyway.

So they got him to Misty's apartment, and May said before leaving, "If you decide to keep him, be sure to invite us so we can have a fart party one evening."

"Absolutely," Misty promised. And hse had a very good idea that she wasn't letting Ash go.

"Wake up finally, sleepyhead?" she asked him, when his eyes finally opened.

"Misty? What are you doing in my dorm?"

"This is my apartment," Misty said, happy to see her fart had disoriented him.

"Huh, so it is," he said, after looking around and staring at her anime figure shelf.

"And I've got something for you," Misty said.

Ash started to rise. "What is it?"

"Don't sit up," she said, shoving him back down. "And your prize is…hours and hours of fart!"

Then she slammed her butt into his face, before he could react.

WWWWWWWWWWWWJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

These were just as stinky as the one that knocked him out earlier, if not more, and he began gagging like a Pipipek drillinginto a tree. Misty had researched how to keep one's victim conscious, because she wanted him toinhale every last drop in his wakeful state, rather than just letting it out whilehe wasn't even aware it was happening.

After an hour with trying to come up with a reason Misty was doing this, Ash couldonly conclude that it was because she favored water Pokemon, as obvious by her aquarium with Goldeen and Finneon in it, and his main was Pikachu, an Electric type, which had an advantage over water types, so this was her way of dealing with her dreagons.

He had no way of fathoming yet that she did this simply because he was a boy she thought it'd be funy to release gas on like girls in her anime did.

His only bright light that this would end after tonight, though how Misty could fart so much was a mystery, still ishe couldn't prevent him from leaving the next day, right?

But Misty was starting tounderstand why Whitney was so bent on her one guy. She felt she wouldn't be this excited with another dude beneath her, just Ash.

Of course she couldn't tell for sure, but she had no plans to test with other boys. This was where her butt belonged. On the face of Ash Ketchum, squirting out fart juice.


	2. Fart Party

**Female Fart Club**

**Chapter Two: Fart Party**

Dawn and May were all invited to Misty's apartment to fart on Ash.

When they arrived though, a third girl had come with.

"I'm Bianca," she said, shaking Misty's hand. This girl had glasses and blond hair. At least she made an interesting assortment.

But she was a bit bummed that May had invited someone else without asking first.

"Don't worry," May said. "Her farts relaly stink."

She pinched her nose.

"Well, whatever works," Misty said, shrugging.

She called Pikachu Pizza Palace and ordered supreme for herself, veggie lover's for May, and grilled chicken onions for Dawn.

Those two were her friends, so she knew exactly what they liked on pizza. But Biance was unknown.

"Hey, Bianca, what do you want on your pizza?"

"Meat lovers," the blonde said. She had medium weight while the other three girls were on the skinny side.

Misty actually smiled at this. The thought of a girl with glasses who loved meat releasing it on Ash's nostrils sounded alluring.

There was just something about Bianca that made her feel like she belonged.

Misty got out of a board game. "Okay, every time one of us buys a property,that girl goes over to Ash and lets out a fart in his face."

"I like that," May said. Dawn nodded, and Bianca clapped her hands.

They started rolling die and taking turns. Dawn was the first to land on a property.

"Oh yes, time to pay him back for dumping me for Serena."

She rushed over and bounced her butt around on his nose and lips.

Fffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwttttttttttttttttttttttjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj

Carrot farts swirled up Ash's nostrils. Dawn had portrayed Lopunny in a skit and to get fully in character, she had eaten nothing but carrots for days. She was a drama major at the university.

Ash wished his ex-girlfriend wouldn't have come. He couldn't help that Serena had taken his breath away. It wasn't his fault that he melted in her kisses, in her perfume, and watched her dance on stage with rapt interest.

And Serena's dates with him were all unforgettable. Dawn had once shown up to a date without having taken a shower despite having done a heavy workout before. She smelled all sweaty the entire time, and he had been ucnomfortalbe when they made out.

But her farting on him was awful—he didn't know how he had gotten himself in this mess, his body tied up, laying on Misty's couch, and serving her and her friends as a fart recipient.

"Yes, now I get to buy Pumkaboo Haunted House and go fart on Ash!" May said in triumph a few minutes later, running over and swinging her jeans-clad butt across his face as though sawing into it.

Ffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwddddddddddddddddddddddddddjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj

"Bagel farts are excruciating, are they not?" she cackled, before returning to the game.

Bianca landed on Slakoth Bungalow and came up over, swinging her butt down as though it were a stamp she intending to brand Ash's flesh with.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

"That's loud!" Misty said, covering her ears.

"And stinky," Dawn said, shaking her head to clear it.

Ash gagged heavily. He loathed Bianca's butt the most of them all. First of all it was big. About the size of the other three girls' asses put together.

Secondly of all, even though clothes had separated them, her beige skirt and presumably other threads beneath that, Ash felt as though icky stuff had shot up his nose. Perhaps he was getting delusional. Misty had owned him for four days. The only reason he wasn't griping at them to let him out was that Misty had stuffed her fart soaked panties in his mouth.

Bianca landed another property before Misty got one. She ran over and this time she sat over Ash's eyes.

"Is it okay if I squirt fart juice in his peepers?" she asked.

"Absolutely," Misy said. "Anywhere is fair game."

"Sweet," said the blonde.

Ffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwttttttttttttttttttttjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj

Gggggggggggggggggggggrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

Hot dog farts blinded Ash for a few moments. He wanted to scream, but couldn't turn his head or spit Misty's panties out of his mouth. His tongue felt tired having to lap at so he couldbreathe, and it tasted awful.

When May and Dawn each owned another property and Misty continuously missed, only landing on Conkledurr's Cache spaces of Spoink's Treasure, Bianca patted Misty's arm. "I have an idea that will make this more fun."

"What is it?"

"We'll tag team. You and me, Dawn and May. And if they land on our properties, we both go let gas out on Ash, and if we land on theirs, Dawn and May feed his flatulence."

All four girls greeted this with anethusiasm. Misty especially, since she felt like she wouldn't' have a chance to release on Ash otherwise.

In fact as it was, she couldn't wait to fart on him with Bianca. That sounds so hot, them working together to lay on the stink.

And then the time came, Dawn landed on Gulpin Garage, owned by Bianca.

Both the blond and orange-haired girls walktzed over to Ash.

"You've been sucking on my panties so long," Misy said, smiling down at him, that I bet you missed my butt! Well, guess what? It's back!"

Ash's eyes looked fearful. Both girls giggled and sat down on either side of his face.

Fffffffffffffffffffffwwwwwwwwwwwwwmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

…went Misty's butt.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

…went Bianca's butt. What a monstrosity. Ash was already beginning to fear what her meat lover's pizza gas would smell like because thiswas awful already and only supplied by Vienna sausage…

Misty's gas wasn't that much better, but at least it didn't stink quite as badly.

Except that since they collided, it did get to a high degree of revulsion from Ash's perspective.

When Misty finally got a property of her own and Dawn landed on it, Ash's ex-girlfriend and May both sashayed over to deliver their own flatulence in synchronization.

Fffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

…went Dawn's butt, a bubbly fart not as gross as the other girls' had been.

May's let out a huge spaghetti one.

Ffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj

In addition to the gagging which made it difficult to breathe, and his tongue tucked behind Misty's patnies, he felt like the chocolate part of a smore with the couch and the girls butts squashing him being the graham crackers.

Or worse, he was the marshmallow.

The game continued, and soon Ash couldn't tell which pair of girls farting on him made breathing more of a challenge, though Misty's panties didn'thelp in that regard either.

Dawn's farts were a bit cumbersome and nast though, since he still had strong feelings for her and was sure she wouldn't be doing this were they still dating.

But Bianca would bounc when it was her and Misty's turn, and of allfour girls he felt she had the most fun dominating him and releasing gas.

May's were on the lighter side of things though if she let out a really long one it could be horrible.

The pizza arrived and the girls started a movie. Five minutes in, Bianca said she needed to release an intense level of farts.

She hopped over to Ash and this time slammed her butt repetitively down on his face as though her posterior was a baseball bat smacking its target to score a home run.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Ash choked on this barrage of farts. It seemed to bypass the panties to clog his throat. How were Bianca's blasts this potent? It didn't make any sense…

Well, she did weigh more than the others, but he didn't think it was merely that.

She kept farting on him for ten minutes, before Dawn came over.

"You've barely had any pizza," she said. "And it's my turn."

"True, I only had a nibble," Bianca said. She stroked Ash's cheek with her hand. "I'll be back for more."

Then she danced away and Ash's girlfriend sat down.

Pppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssttttttttttttttttttttttttttttwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwggggggggggggggggggggggg

Ffffffffffffffffffffffrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwsssssssssssssssssssssss

Even Dawn's stink seemed to pass through the layer of panties locking Ash's tongue behind it. Though it clicked.

"Want a wet one?" Dawn asked, cutely. Ash didn't want any farts at all. But whatever.

But Dawn was wearing a skirt so her wet farts couldn't be that bad, right?

She actually slid off down to the end of his chin and lay horizontal.

"This won't be pleasant," she said,giggling, her blue hair swinging over the aim of the chair.

Ffffffffffffffffffffffffffwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwttttttttttttttttttttttttsssssssssssssssssssss

Ash was wrong. The wetnessi could /i touch him. In fact it flew up his nostrils, causing him to feel as though he were having a seizure.

Also strange as it was, his gagging had reached a new level that Bianca's fart hadn't yet elicited. And Dawn wasn't done.

"I think I have another five minutes in me," she said, and more and more farts squirted out.

"My turn," May said, and Dawn slid off to return to her pizza and the movie.

Ash wasnted to ask why they wouldn't all just leave him alone and watch the film, but of course he couldn't with his voice box locked off.

May grinded her butt up and down, left and right, as though it were a rake and she needed to tidy up the yard that was Ash's face.

i "Oh, how I love to fart,

It comes out stinky, strong and smart,

If only there was always a boy to smell it,

And wish he could run away,

But no way is that happeninggggggggggggggg" i/

Ash found her song distasteful but Misty turned her attention from the screen and clapped.

"Thank you, I'm going to be a singer specializing in fart-based songs," May said.

"Sounds awesome," said Bianca, biting into her eighth slice of meat lover's. She had big plans for farting when she was back on the unfortunate boy they had restrained.

And then May's ass really began to rip them out.

Ffffffffffffffffffffffffffwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwttttttttttttttttttt

Jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Llllllllllllllllllllllllllllmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaffffffffffffffffffffffftttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

"Whoa, the neighbors might complain at that level of stink," Misy said, but she laughed.

Ash felt mega-uncomfortable now. Why couldn't he just break out?

Like Hawlucha Man in the comic he loved. He wouldn't be bound down and farted on by four girls…

And then Misty came over. "Ready for me, Ash?" she asked.

He shook his head even though it could only move slightly.

"You know what would be really funny?" Misty asked. "Farting on that Hawlucha Man comic you love so much."

She pulled a backpack out from under the couch and waved a first edition Hawlucha Man Versus the Sinister Seviper Chick.

Ash wanted to rip it from her hands, but at least it wasn't his copy, right?

"I got this from your collection," she said. "And now I shall fart on each page. Doesn't that sound dandy?"

Ash wasn't going to be tricked. There was no way she took it from his drom…

"Paul let me in. I was very convincing," she said with a wink.

Ash couldn't believe it. His scummy roommate had let Misty into his dorm so she could steal his comic! That dirty Rattata!

Misty rubbed her butt on the cover. "Fire one!"

Fffffffffffffffffffffffffhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhssssssssssssssssssssssssssssjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj

She was sitting on his chest cross-legged, smiling down at him.

The fart coated his tongue and he wanted to tackle her for doing that to Hawlucha Man.

Then she moved up to his face and leaned back wither sock to turn the comic to the first page before sitting back.

Fffffffffffffffffffffffffffwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwtttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

That one stank of the cottage cheese she had eaten earlier. Which meant the pizza wasn't ready to come out her back end yet.

Ash watched as she bombarded his precious comic with farts. It was 40 years old, worth $650, how could she be so cruel?

"Hey, I'll turn the pages so you can stand up on him when it's timeto move on," May suggested.

"Excellent," Misty said, shooting up and putting her socks on Ash's face, grinding dirt from her apartment floor into his cheeks.

May flipped the page and Misty dropped back on Ash's stomach,hard.

Fffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwttttttttttttttttttttttttt

Jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrssssssssssssssssssssssssss

After seven more times of this, Ash was in severe pain from the butt slams on his belly, his stomach growled from emptiness, and he was in emotional pain from witnessing a first edition Hawlucha Man comic get gassedon.

Misty did a backflip off of him and picked up the comic and set it to his nose.

"Sniff deeply!" she said, as Ash stared at the picture of Sinister Seviper Chick removing her mask and admitting she wasn't actually a supervillain but had blown up the city to get close to Hawlucha Man for his saving her parents and winning her heart.

It was sweet and happened right before Rhydon Rangler came in to ruin things, abducting her and forcing Hawlucha Man to choose between stopping a rocket set to explode a city in Kalos, or rescue the girl who had just confessed to him.

Pikachu loved flipping through the comics with Ash, he knew the entire comics and all the worlds by heart and even the cinematic universe that was happening; he couldn't wait for i Plungers: Necrozma War 2 /i to come out that summer.

What he didn't want was to be sniffing Misty's fart on a prize possession of his, her meat stinks fouling up his nostrils without that.

"If you don't sniff, I'll go get more of your comics and do this to them as well," Misty leered.

She was kidding. Ash had thousands of dollars worth of comics. And Paul wouldn't be dumb enough to let her in…twice, right?

"I'm going to send a flirty text to Paul now," Misty said, getting out her phone.

Ash shook his head and began sniffing.

"Good boy, getting it nice and deep so that my fart swirls all about your head…"

He peered into Sinister Seviper Chick's unmasked face, beautiful and looming on the page but now showered with stink.

He began choking, it was one thing to have fart blasted into his face but to literally be sniffing it? Not fun at all.

The sound of the blender started, and in a moment Dawn accounted, "Serving milkshakes!"

Chocolate glasses off goodness were passed to each girl.

"Ah, wonderful, now we can unleash pizza farts!" Bianca exclaimed.

Misty took her glass and slurped it up through the straw.

After downing the beverage,s he slammed the glass down on her coffee table and knocked the comic off Ash, kicking it back under the couch.

Then she bounced on his face.

"Love my farts, cowbody!" she said.

Ffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrsssssssssssssssssssssssppppppppppppppppppppppppp

Hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkwwwwwwwwwwwmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

It stank of supreme pizza, pepperoni, sauage, bell peppers, tomato sauce, and of course….cheese.

"My turn!" May said, and Misty slid off.

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwttttttttttttttttttttttt

Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrsssssssssssssssssssssssssssppppppppppppppppppppppppp

Bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaffffffffffffffffffffffffttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

All ikinds of terrible vegetable smells from jalapenos to olives to mushrooms shot up Ash's nose. All he wanted was for them to stop, why did they keep going?

"Me next, got something sweet for my ex-boyfriend," Dawn said, plopping down on him.

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwtttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

Ffffffffffffffffffffffggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiipppppppppppppppppp

The last one was bubbly and if a fart could be said to be cute, that one was.

But gosh it reeked, making Ash wish he never had the sense of smell to begin with.

"I bet you wish my lips were on yours instead of my butt," Dawn said, cheekily. "Well, too bad, you deserve this."

"Now it's time to make you really gag!" Bianca said,coming forward.

Ash feared her ass the most. Not only was it bigger than all the others put together, but she had just eaten meat lover's. Which meant he was about o be slayed by it.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

b nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiipppppppppppppppppppp /b?

"Oh no, that last one was super gross!" Misty said, giggling.

"We should go get some ice cream," Dawn suggested. "Let the air clear."

"I'll stay here," Bianca said. "You three go on."

"Suit yourself," May said, and the other three girls were out the door.

"Don't you fret, Ash," Bianca said. "My farts can only get worse, and I have a ton."

That's what Ash was afraid of. But no amount of bracing or imagining himself as the strong Hawlucha Man, who could deal with any foe, prepared him for the flatulence Bianca laid upon him for the next half-hour while the other girls were out.

One particular long, hamburger-pepperoni-sausage-ham-bacon-pork fart made him feel sickened to the very core.

While he gagged, Bianca's face brightened.

"You must be hungry," she said, sliding off. "I can fix that."

She took one of Dawn's half-eaten pizza slices.

"Your ex-girlfriend's saliva is on this, Bianca said. "I bet it will be a joy for you to taste it again, if I were you I'd miss kissing her every day."

She pulled the comic out from beneath the couch and set it on his chest, then put the pizza slice on it.

"Misty's scent is still on this. But let's make it a double whammy, shall we?"

She promptly sat down on the slice.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

"Oh, what a shame, it probably tastes awful now. Barnadash. I should get a fresh one…NOT!"

She cranked his mouth open, a wicked smile on her face, ripped out Misty's panties, and dangled the fart-soaked pizza slice in front of him.

"I am not eating that!" Ash exclaimed.

"Yes, you are," Bianca said, fiercely. "If you don't, I will convince Misty to let me fart on you all night. And trust me, you don't want that."

"She won't allow it!" Ash argued.

"I think she will. She loves you being a fart slave and anything that causes you more discomfort is welcome."

"You're a monster," Ash said.

"I'm just an adorable farting girl," she said.

Then she let the pizza fall onto his tongue. And ashamed though he was, he chewed it. Not because Bianca threatened him, but because he was so hungry he couldn't think straight, and he thought maybe, with the slightest possibility, eating this pizza slice would help him come up with a solution for escaping as though he were a superhero in a comic.

The pizza was worse than having fart splayed in his face. It felt like it was digging into every atom within him. And he could taste Misty's as well on it, after a few days he knew her fart distinctly from other girls.

"What a heaven," Bianca said. "Treating a boy to fart soaked pizza. I feel so elated…"

But then her smile grew even bigger. "Say, what do you think about having i my /i fart-drenched panties in your mouth? I bet they're less pleasant than Misty's."

Ash struggled against his binds, as he finished the slice, crust and all, and exclaimed, "No! Misty will be angry with you!"

"I'll be angry about what?" Misty asked, as she and the other two girls reentered, laden with ice cream cones.

"I decided to feed him and was wondering if I could stuff my panties in his mouth," Bianca said.

"Do you have a fresh pair?"

Bianca nodded.

"Well, go take off the ones you have in my bedroom, and then you can do that."

"Awesome," Bianca said, hopping away and shutting the door.

"In the meantime," Misty suggested, "Let's all feed Ash with fart on pizza."

Dawn and May agreed, both releasing gas on the same slice, one of the veggie lover's.

Misty took one of Bianca's.

Jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwttttttttttttttttttttt

Pppppppppppppppppppppprrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrlllllllllllllllllllllll

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnoooooooooooooooooooobbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

"Honestly," she said, waving her hand in front of her face. "No one should want this in their bodies. Oh well."

She danced over and dropped it in Ash's mouth. He was still hungry and chewed it on, but glared at her.

"Best fart party ever, don't you think?" she said, winking at him.

"Will there be any more in future?" May asked, holding the pizza slice she and Dawn had released on. They waited for Ash to finish Misty's.

"Oh yes, definitely," Misty said. "I mean after all, what cute girl i wouldn't i want to fart on Ash?"

"Probably Serena," Dawn said.

"Eh, girlfriends don't count," Misty said. "But if there's a way to convince her, I will love to see the day she caves."

Ash groaned inwardly. Was Misty truly serious about keeping him here?

"Hey, let's fart on his cheeks while he eats to make him more uncomfortable!" Dawn suggested.

She slid in against the couch, her butt pressed to his left cheek.

Misty pushed against his right one.

May got up against his chin.

"Let's all fart in unison. On the count of three. One…two…"

"THREE!" Dawn shouted.

Ffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwtttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

…went Dawn's butt, more grilled chicken and onion pizza tastes missing in with the actual solid farted-on slice he chewed.

Bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzppppppppppppppppppppp

…went May's. "I think that was a bit wet," she remarked.)

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

…went Misty's, bombarding with a gaseous form of the supreme pizza which somehow made the actual one in his mouth that much worse.

The three gals kept doing this until he finished that slice, then May gave him the one she and Dawn had gassed up.

"You're such a lucky boy," May said. "Four girls who love farting on you. It's like youhit the jackpot."

"With any luck, that number will grow," Misty said, and Ash felt dread wash over him as they began another bout of simultaneous flatulence.


End file.
